Feliz aniversario, teme!
by HikariyMaka-SasuNaru
Summary: Dicen que el matrimonio suele volverse tedioso, y más, cuando la intimidad resulta no pasar de lo cotidiano. Por eso, el primer aniversario debe culminar en lo que será tu noche mágica…Hard Yaoi, SasuNaru, lemon rico XD


Dicen que el matrimonio suele volverse tedioso, y más, cuando la intimidad resulta no pasar de lo cotidiano. Por eso, el primer aniversario debe culminar en lo que será tu noche mágica…

Sasuke había partido a una misión unos días antes del primer aniversario de bodas que tendría con su rubio; no sin antes prometer que volvería cuanto antes a la aldea, pero eso no era lo que realmente ocupaba la mente del kitsune, ya que sabía que regresaría con bien a casa; después de todo, estaba hablando del GRAN SASUKE UCHIHA.

Realmente pensaba en devolverte todo aquel placer que el moreno de piel pálida le había hecho sentir durante ese primer año maravilloso juntos, es decir; según el Uchiha, el rubio era el único afrodisiaco que necesitaba para excitarse y terminar inhalando su aliento al derramar su semilla, en el interior de su ahora esposo, pero el rubio seguía insatisfecho de no poder devolverle todas aquellas descargas de placer que el Uchiha le había provocado. ¡No faltaba más! ¡Ese teme no sería más que él, ni sexualmente hablando!

De regreso a casa, el azabache encontró ésta sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio. "Estoy en casa", anunció sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo cual le preocupó en un principio. Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación principal, esperando que el ojiazul estuviera tomando un baño y que aquella fuese la causa por la que no le contestara, pero lo que encontró al entrar a su habitación lo dejó estupefacto: el rubio se encontraba con una máscara usada por ANBUS, a la mitad del rostro, atado de las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama; usando una yucata (N/a: que sé que es para mujeres, pero como uke, le sientan bien XD) que dejaba ver las piernas del chico, ya que estaba algo desacomodada, sin que el Uchiha supiera, intencionalmente.

-¿Naruto?- habló por fin el azabache, con algo de espasmo en la voz, ya que realmente no sabía si sentirse excitado o asustado al encontrar a su esposo en aquella condición- ¿qué dem…?

-¿Sasuke…?-la voz del rubio fue más bien un suspiro, cargada de una inocencia fingida y a la vez de lujuria, que hizo que la piel pálida del vengador se erizara. – ¿Eres tú…?-hablaba en un susurro ante su intento de suspirar al hablar, que era casi imposible para su esposo el evitar acercarse hasta sus labios, sólo para respirar su aliento que le provocaba- Onegai…Sasuke, tómame…

Como si estuviese poseido por algún hipnotismo y aún sin creérselo del todo, Sasuke se acomodó entre las piernas del kitsune, acariciando con suavidad una de sus piernas, su rostro, sus labios; sus manos en realidad no sabían dónde debían tocar primero, su corazón bombardeaba la sangre y sentía que su temperatura, así como su erección, iban en aumento. Rozó por fin los labios del menor con los propios, pero la urgencia del rubio por esperarle tanto era tal, que apresuró la unión de sus labios sacando su lengua para lamer; "con suavidad", el labio inferior del Uchiha, provocando así; que el roce se volviera un fogoso beso de desesperación por parte de su esposo hacia él. Deshizo el nudo de la prenda, dejando para sí, el cuerpo desnudo de su ojiazul a la vista. Terminó por sacarse él mismo la camisa que llevaba, dejando que el pantalón siguiera ahogando su erección, después de todo, no había mucha prisa para tal deleite.

Comenzó repartiendo besos por el pecho del menor, remojando dos de sus dedos con su propia saliva para que, mientras su lengua y su boca se deleitaban con una tetilla, sus dedos fueran estrujando la otra, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos a su pareja. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, dejando a su paso varios: "aaah..mmm…Sasuke…más, no me hagas esperar más". Sin duda alguna su rubio era impaciente, sin embargo, él más que nadie debía saber que se había casado con un Uchiha, y aquello tenía un precio, tal vez muy caro…la tortura. Se tomaría su tiempo antes de llegar a su "plato fuerte", aquel lugar donde arrancaba gritos de placer al rubio y donde más se deleitaba con su sabor, con sus estremecimientos, aquella sería una tortura para ambos, puesto que deseaba más que nada llegar hasta "él".

Acarició con suavidad el miembro de su rubio, dándole un beso en la punta, provocándo al menor un gemido y un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo. No podía más, necesitaba verle, aquello había sido una mala idea, si podía sentirle pero no verle la cara de satisfacción que debía tener el azabache. Y la tenía, tenía aquella sonrisa cargada de lujuria y perversión y aquellos ojos negros entrecerrados, que se habían paseado una y otra vez por el cuerpo de su kitsune en esta ocasión. Comenzó después del beso con la tortura, degustando por completo el miembro del menor dentro y fuera de su boca, como si de un vaivén se tratara, que para gusto del Uchiha, así fue…pues el rubio comenzaba a ayudar moviendo sus caderas en, busca de un poco más de placer.

-Onegai…Sasuke…aaahh…quitame la venda, one…aaah!!! Sasuke!!! No… no, no más- las piernas del menor comenzaban a cerrarse a medida que su erección dolía más, avisándole que pronto terminaría por derramar su semilla en la boca de su pareja, era muy pronto para terminar y quería, como en repetidas ocasiones, terminar al mismo tiempo que él. El Uchiha se separó un poco de él, después de todo, pensaban exactamente igual; deseaba probar de nueva cuenta la simiente de su esposo, pero podría esperar… Se incorporó hasta quedar de nueva cuenta a su altura, obsequiándole un nuevo beso cargado con su sabor y el propio. -onegai…-suspiró el rubio, con unas cuantas lágrimas de placer corriendo por su rostro- deshaz la venda…quiero verte…

-Lo siento, pero el lobo no puede concederle eso a su presa…- antes de que el rubio intentase hablar de nuevo, el moreno lo acalló con un beso, aprovechando así, el abrir con brusquedad sus piernas para penetrarlo del mismo modo, después de haber liberado la erección que se sofocaba en su pantalón. Un grito de dolor y placer inundó la habitación e hizo estremecer al Uchiha menor, adoraba escuchar gemir y gritar de ese modo a su esposo.

-Aaahh…aaah…Sasuke, por favor…te lo suplico…ne…aahh…-las ideas se perdían en su mente, disfrutando el placer de ser penetrado nuevamente por su pareja, que respiraba con excitación cerca de su oreja, sintiendo así su cálido aliento impregnarse en su piel, lo cual era igual para el Uchiha, al tenerlo de ese modo.

-¿Te…argh…gusta..Na…ru…to?- su voz roca y ahogada en placer, excitó aún más al menor, que comenzó a moverse un poco más, ayudando a su pareja, moviendo sus caderas y abriendo más las piernas para que el mayor pudiera llegar más adentro.

-Ss…sí..-contestó con un lloriqueo, que sabía bien, terminaba por excitar al Uchiha, que traía como resultado nuevas y desenfrenadas embestidas, descoordinadas y a la vez tan precisas, que le arrancaban nuevos gritos de placer. – Mmm, Sasuke!!! Estás muy adentro!! Aaah…amor, párteme en dos, onegai…aaahh…ya casi…- aquello provocaba demasiado al mayor, que sentía la fricción de las paredes de la cavidad de su esposo al contraerse por los espasmos de éste. Sabía que faltaba poco para que ambos acabaran, ya que sus propias embestidas eran cada vez más violentas, al igual que las sacudidas de su marido al tocar "aquel" punto que ya había localizado bien.

-Aaaaargh!!!- ahogó el mayor en su gemido, alcanzando a escuchar el grito del rubio en su oreja al culminar él también, cosa que sabía bien, pues sentía como la simiente de su marido se derramaba por entre ambos vientres, y la propia buscaba el cómo escapar por la entrada del kitsune. Cayó rendido en el pecho de su rubio, olvidando por un momento que éste seguía atado a la cabecera y que las muñecas ya le dolían debido a las cintas que lo ataban a ésta. Una vez repuestos ambos del aliento, salió del interior de su esposo, haciendo que éste arqueara la espalda; desató las manos del menor que con prontitud se fueron a su cuello, abrazándole.

-Feliz aniversario, teme!- suspiró el rubio y le regaló una de sus bellas sonrisas, el azabache le quitó la venda y le devolvió la sonrisa, limpiando también con un beso cada lágrima que se guardaba en el los ojos azules de su koi.

-Feliz aniversario, dobe!- volvió a sonreír, ante la sonrisa tierna de su rubio- sólo una duda… ¿cómo demonios te ataste tú solo?- arqueó una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-No lo hice solo- comentó el rubio y se apresuró a negar energéticamente con la cabeza ante el fruncido de cejo de su esposo- Es decir, usé un Kage Bunshi…-se sonrojó un poco y besó la nariz del mayor- ¿te ha gustado?

-¿Tú qué crees?- sonrió con perversidad el Uchiha regalándole un nuevo beso en los labios, preguntándose con qué otra sorpresa se encontraría en los siguientes aniversarios, si el primero había vuelto a enamorarlo…Naruto Uzumaki, definitivamente, el ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente…-aunque seas un tremendo, dobe…-comentó ante su pensamiento el moreno.

-Nani...?

-Nada...nada…que te amo, es todo.

-Yo también, te amo, Sasuke-baka!!!- sonrió el rubio, recibiendo un beso de nueva cuenta por su esposo- Espero con ansias el siguiente año, `ttebayo!!

-Yo también, dobe….yo también…-sonrió con malicia el Uchiha- Yo también…

Y quién iba a decir, que el matrimonio; no es nada tedioso…ante el ingenio del ninja más torpe de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Siguiente año, aquí vamos!!!


End file.
